Question: ${8 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${8}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the size. In total we have $8 \times 5$ pieces. $8 \times 5 = 40$